


They Say I'm Only Fast On Track

by DamsInDistress



Category: GP2 RPF
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 22:38:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8772196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamsInDistress/pseuds/DamsInDistress
Summary: When Sean sees Antonio getting close with another driver, he finally realizes something and it may be too late. Or is it??





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ohnojamie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohnojamie/gifts), [princessrosberg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessrosberg/gifts).



Sean will probably never say it. Say what he really thinks as he watches Stoffel and Pierre share such love-filled looks disguised as discussing their plans for the weekend. As he watches Mitch gush over another bouquet of flowers arrive at their flat with the card saying _'From Ace'_ as the Kiwi sets on putting it in water and admiring it for the rest of their days off. No, Sean will never say that he hates being single in a group of couples. 

But things could be worse, at least he has Tonio. Tonio who he's known since he was a plucky kid trying to make a name for himself in Europe far away from home on the other side of the world. Tonio was easy, no fuss and would just shrug and smile if asked what he wants to do as he follows Sean along. At least he could be in the single club in their bunch with Tonio. 

Sean thought this was the case at first until he saw his best friend chatting with Lello in Hungary. The two Italians in deep conversation, Tonio letting out sigh after sigh as Lello tries to explain something to him. Now Sean thinks he isn't really eavesdropping since he couldn't understand a single thing they're talking about. In all the years that he and Tonio have been friends, all Sean knows is the basic Italian words and some swear words that he only really uses on Tonio. He watches the two of them as Tonio continues to frown before Lello moves in to give him a hug. 

Now Sean's never been the jealous type but seeing Tonio and Lello hug made him feel weird. It felt weird in the way that what was bothering Tonio that he had to tell Lello and not Sean. They were best friends, surely Tonio would tell him if something was bothering him, right? Still, Sean feels a bit hurt that Tonio's keeping something from him that he had to run to Lello. He didn't even know that the two Italians were that close. He should be the one talking to Tonio and comforting him and hugging him through whatever's bothering him. 

And that's when Sean realized that that was the reason why it was bothering him. Because it's not him by Tonio's side. That he wants to be the one by his side be it for anything. Sean tries his best to reel back when he started to feel that way about Tonio. Tries to think back to them sharing hotel rooms when they were teens during weekends when they had to race. How they've called each other's houses home whenever they were around. How they'd stay up too late for their own good laughing at the stupidest things as Tonio rests his head on Sean's chest as he runs his hands through his brown locks as Tonio looks up for his eyes to meet Sean's as they feel each other's breath as their lips almost meet before they caught themselves and stare at each other with wide eyes before Sean smiles and they laugh the whole thing off. 

No. That was slowly beginning to looks like the biggest mistake that Sean's made. That almost kiss that he stopped that maybe he shouldn't have. What if that was his one chance with Tonio and he blew it? That maybe he should have kissed Tonio and that could have started something between them and maybe Tonio wouldn't even be bothered with whatever's currently bothering him because Sean would be there and would protect him from anyone and anything that could possibly hurt him. Sean's mind was going a mile a minute with all these thoughts as he lets his feet carry him back up to their floor in the hotel.

He goes to the one place where he knows he can clear his head while Tonio's still gone. He goes to a room on the opposite side of the hotel floor from hus before he knocks and keeps knocking until he hears a groan and the person finally opens the door to show a disgruntled looking and half-naked Mitch Evans followed by an equally half-naked Alex Lynn. "What the fuck Sean?!" Mitch half-yells, half-whispers at his teammate, not even minding Sean's panicked expression before Sean blurts out something that he's finally realized. "I'm in love with Antonio."


	2. Chapter 2

Mitch and Alex eventually put their shirts back on as they let Sean into their room. Sean was still panicking and Mitch really couldn't care less about why because his teammate just interrupted his and Alex's quality time. It was 20 minutes later that someone else knocked on Mitch's door as he lets in Pierre and Stoffel holding a few bags. 

Pierre places the bags on the desk in Mitch's room as he starts to bring out tubs of non-fat frozen yoghurt. Mitch picks up the chocolate one while Alex picks strawberry. Stoffel hands Sean a tub of vanilla as they all dig in. "Okay. Talk." Mitch says as he points at Sean with his spoon. "I'm in love with Antonio." Sean says as he looks at his friends with wide eyes but they just kept looking at him like it was no big deal. 

"Yeah and?" Pierre says as he steals a spoonful of Stoffel's yoghurt. "What do you mean 'yeah and?'" Sean says as he looks at the Frenchman confused. "You're in love with Antonio. We kind of already knew about that, I think everyone knows about that." Alex says as he offers a spoonful to Mitch. "What?" Sean asks confused. "Wait, wait. Did you just realize that you love him?" Stoffel tries to clarify with Sean. Sean suddenly feels all eyes turn to him. "Yeah." Sean says.

"You're kidding me." Pierre says as he drops his spoon into the tub he was holding. "I thought you two were dating!" Alex shouts as he lets Mitch finish what's left of his yoghurt. "We're not! I saw him talking and hugging Lello of all people. I did't even know they were close and I see Tonio all but bawl his eyes out to him." Sean says, the edge in his voice clear. "So it took you getting jealous of Lello to realize that you're in love with Antonio?" Stoffel asks as everyone turns to look at Sean again. Sean processes Stoffel's words before he hangs his head and admits defeat. "Yes." 

"Wow Sean, we love you and all, but you're an idiot." Pierre says and Sean's head snaps to look at Pierre. "The fuck did you just say Gasly?" Sean challenges before Stoffel gets in between Sean and his boyfriend. "Sorry Sean but Pierre's right." Mitch says from his spot. "That's why I can't let you beat up my boyfriend." Stoffel says as he guides Sean back to his seat. "How am I an idiot?" Sean says as he looks at his friends, annoyed and confused, feeling like even they're keeping something from him.

Mitch sighs before he stands up and walks over to Sean and looks at his teammate in the eyes. "Because Antonio's been in love with you for so long and you haven't realized it after all these years." Pierre nods before he pipes up. "You're all that he talks about Sean. You should see the way he lights up when he's telling me stories when you were younger and racing together." Pierre says with a small sad smile. Sean looks at his friends once again, now all giving him a small sad smile and he puts his buries his face into his hands. "I fucked up."


	3. Chapter 3

Sean parks his car with the others and just like that the season was over. He sees the order of who finished where and saw that Pierre has finished ahead of Antonio. He sighs for both of his friends. Happy that Pierre was champion after giving his all the entire year being quali or the races themselves, he was just hard to beat. But Antonio. His best friend, the guy he was in love with, Sean was absolutely heartbroken for him. 

He makes his way back to the Campos base when he sees two familiar figures clad in almost identical yellow overalls. Mitch was hugging Antonio who's head was hung low as the Kiwi pats his back. Mitch spots Sean who moves over to give Antonio some space and beckons Sean over with his head. Mitch leaves the two of them as he gives Sean a discreet shoulder bump and a knowing look. Sean hears Antonio sigh before the Italian meets his eyes and Sean could feel his resolves slowly crumble. 

Antonio's eyes were shinning with unshed tears. He was so close. "Let's get changed, yeah?" Sean says softly as he guides Antonio inside the motorhome. Sean opens the door and sits Antonio down before he closes it. The moment the door was closed the sounds of soft sobbing started and Sean was holding Antonio in no time as tears start to soak through Sean's overalls. "I'm proud of you. No matter what happens or what the results says you fought like a champion and that's enough to prove that you are one." Sean says as he rubs Antonio's back. Antonio takes a deep gasping breath before he looks at Sean. "I just, I. Thank you." Antonio says before he leans his head back on Sean's shoulders. 

Sean couldn't even think about how broken up Antonio must be feeling. Coming into the weekend ahead of Pierre only to end up coming second. It was cruel but that's racing and they all know that. "If you need anything, I'm always gonna be here for you Tonio." Sean says as he whispers into Antonio's ear. Hoping that Antonio can understand how much he means to Sean in those words. "Can we stay here for a bit?" Antonio asks, voice still muffled by Sean's overalls. "Of course. But we should get changed though, don't wanna get sick." Sean says softly as Antonio moves away from Sean and starts to unzip his overalls. Sean turns away to look for some shirts for them to change into but mostly to hide the blush that was starting to grow on his cheeks as Antonio continues to undress. He shrugs off his own overalls and ties the arms around his waist before he finds a white shirt with their sponsor printed on it for Antonio while Sean picks up a black one for himself. 

He turns around to hand Antonio the shirt only for him to see Antonio with his overalls tied around his waist and he's discarded his fireproofs and with tears spilling from his eyes once more. "Oh Tonio." Sean says before he moves to cup Antonio's face as he wipes away his tears with his thumb. Antonio's meets his eyes for a minute before Sean feels himself being pulled towards Antonio as their lips meet. It was frantic and Sean could feel the need with the way Antonio's lips move against his. Sean kisses him back for a moment before he stops himself. Not matter how much he wants this, he'd still be taking advantage of his best friend. "Tonio stop." Sean says as he pulls away and he's met with the most heart broken eyes he's seen.

"We can't. Not right now." Sean says and Antonio tries to crawl away from Sean. "I just wanted one thing, this one thing." Antonio mumbles as he can't look at Sean. "Antonio. It's not like that." Sean starts as he steps closer. "Antonio. I love you so much that even this doesn't feel right. I want it too, god, believe me I really do. But not like this, not when you're vulnerable like this." Sean says. Antonio looks up at Sean's words. "You love me?" He says slowly as he uncurls himself from where he was sitting. "So much and I'm so scared I'd mess up and loose you." Sean says. "I thought I never stood a chance with you. That I'd always be your best friend and just that. I felt so hopelessly in love with you." Antonio admits and Sean just wants to take him back into his arms. 

"You'll alway be my best friend, Tonio. But we don't just have to be that." Sean says with a hopeful smile as he offers his hands for Antonio to take. "I saw you with Lello and I felt so jealous in that moment then I realized why." Sean admits and he gets a small chuckle from Antonio. "Silly. It was always you and besides, Lello's dating Artem." Antonio says as he takes Sean's hand. The look of shock crosses Sean's face before his arms are around Antonio once more. "We really should get changed. Get you back to your team." Sean says as they help each other get dressed. "Promise me we'll talk about this later?" Sean says as he looks at Antonio who nods yes. "I promise." Antonio says before Sean gives him a small kiss on his forehead before he's off to the Prema base. They'll talk about it, Sean has nothing to worry about. They'll take all the time in the world.


End file.
